Subject AB1 - The Saviour
by Bree-Anonymous
Summary: Why had she been sent? There were no other girls. What was her purpose of being in the glade surrounded by boys. All she knows is her name, Florence, and that she's quiet handy when people get injured. But that can't be the only reason. She doesn't know it yet but she could possibly be, their saviour. This is a Newt/OC story and is set months before Thomas and Teresa arrive.
1. Promo

Hi guys! So this is my first story that i've written in a while and I'm still a bit rusty. So I'm sorry if there is many errors. This Maze Runner fanfiction will contain elements from both the movie and the books as well as my own. There will be major character deaths as well as mentions about suicide and violence. I will put warnings at the top of the chapters that contain these. I will gladly accept constructive criticism and anyone who wants to help me with editing as I have mild dyslexia. So not everything is going to be perfect all the time. Thank-you guys and I hope you enjoy (:

* * *

Everything is dark.

Metal was grinding against metal; the floor moved with a jolt beneath me waking me up as I began gasping for air. My lungs straining as I was coughing for air almost as if I had been submerged in water.

But there is no water, just darkness.

With another jolt I grab on to the iron grate that is the floor and look down. Blue lights are flashing past, from the top of the cage, down to the bottom. It is then that I realise, that I am moving up.

As if the cage had known that I had come to this realisation, it began to move faster.

 _Florence_ I thought. My name is Florence. It was the only thing I could remember about myself. Nothing came to mind about who my parents were, where I was from or even why I was in this dark cage.

A noise comes from my right bringing me out of my thoughts; it's a soft clucking. I stand up and begin to look at my surroundings as my eyes begin to adjust to the low lighting.

Looking around I notice that I am surrounded by crates and some barrels all bearing the same initials: W.C.K.D. that doesn't sound all too familiar. There are some ropes on the floor as well as some sacks.

Some rustling and more clucking bring my attention back to the crates: one in particular. I step cautiously closer to the unknown object covered by a sheet. Hesitantly I begin to pull the sheet away. Four beady eyes look right at me, followed by more clucking. _Chickens_ I thought, two of them.

I drop the sheet as another sudden jolt knocks me to the floor. And the cage moves even faster.

The lights that were once a soft blue are now a bright green. Looking up, the once seemingly long never-ending tunnel had an end after all and the cage was hurtling toward it at a fast pace. Gripping the iron grate floor, panic began to seize my throat.

I was going to die.

Closing my eyes as the end got closer a sob tore from me. _Why?_ I thought. Why would someone do this to me? Had I been a bad person? Did I deserve this or was someone just being plain cruel. All of a sudden with a final and massive jolt I am tossed around on the floor as the cage comes to a stop.

An alarm blares loudly making me cover my ears. Looking up I see that the ceiling is made of two rusted panels that connect together right though the middle.

There is a loud groaning sound coming from above me as if these two panels haven't been moved apart in years.

Then there is a click, the panels move open and a stream of bright light enters from above blinding me.

* * *

I own nothing but Florence and parts of the plot. The rest is all thanks to the wonderful James Dashner.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm still trying to figure out what parts from the book I want and what parts from the movie I want. Please let me know what you guys think! xx**

* * *

There is a loud ringing in my ears.

The harsh blinding light burns my eyes forcing my hands up to shield myself from the threatening light. A few tears escape my eyes and I stare at the floor, waiting for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

All I can hear is murmuring. Everything sounds like it's underwater. Finally the ringing in my ears starts to subside.

Voices. Multiple ones. Some are shouting and some are whispering. All of them talking over the top of one another, it's hard to make out what they're saying.

My nose is assaulted my multiple new scents all at once: Animals, grass, trees, animals and sweat. _Is it a farm of sorts?_ I thought.

Slowly I bring myself to look up from the floor that I'm still on. All around the top of the box is a group of teenage boys, their clothes dirty and tattered, all staring at me. Some with grins on their faces, others shocked, and some with scowls on the faces and the rest are looking at me as if I were some weird creature that they had never seen before.

Finally the ringing stops and I'm able to hear what they are saying.

"No way!"

"It's a girl"

"I call dibs"

"No I get dibs"

"Is she hot?"

They're all talking at once, well all except two who are staring at me curiously. _Have they never seen a girl before?_ I wondered.

It's hard to distinguish whose voice is who. Finally one of the two who wasn't speaking steps forward and yells out.

"Shut it!" and all of the boys go quiet. He had an accent. _British_ I think. He was thin, had a wiry build and a mop of blonde hair. Was he their leader? All of the boys seemed to follow his command. "One of you Shanks get Alby, Now!" he said turning towards some of the boys.

 _Alby? Who's Alby? Maybe he was their leader._ Two of them nodded and took off out of my line of sight, which wasn't very far. Finally the second one who wasn't speaking steps up to the edge of the box with determination written all over his face. He was quiet the opposite to the other. He has a powerful build, with light brown hair and very prominent eyebrows. He crouches down on the edge as if to get a better look at me and prepare his body for the jump down into the box.

 _No, no, no_ I think. _Who are they? What do they want with me? Is this their fault that I'm here? Why am I here?_

My breathing begins to come out more rapidly.

Using my legs and hands I scramble backwards wanting to get away but I can only go so far until by back hits one of the walls. I stare at my hands as I clench and unclench my fists. I can feel my eyes starting to water. Taking a deep breath I look up again and my eyes connect with the blondes.

He's looking at me with a sort of sympathetic look.

"Let's see what we've got for supper tonight Lads" calls out the guy who was crouched on the edge of the box.

"Gally don't!" calls out the blonde but it's too late. The brunette or Gally as the other guy had called him has already dropped down into the box, jolting it with his weight of landing.

We stare at one another, neither of us moving. My heart pounds in my chest. What is he going to do with me? Slowly I push myself off the ground and into a standing position against the wall. As soon as he begins to take a step towards me everything begins to feel as if it's in slow motion. My hand makes contact with something and before I know it, I've launched it at him. The surprise of my attack catches him off guard and he stumbles back a bit. Not a whole lot but enough for me to make my escape.

As quickly as I can I begin to climb on top of the crates that the two chickens are in. Looking up, I'm still not tall enough to grab onto the top of the box.

I must be short.

Jumping up I grab onto the top of the box and begin to pull myself up. At the last moment my foot knocks the crate I was standing on and knocks it to the ground. The crate falls apart and the two chickens escape.

Everyone else standing at the top of the box had been sent into a panic once I had thrown the sack and now with the release of the chickens it had escalated. None of them were paying that much attention to me. Hauling myself up I breathe a sigh of relief as I am out of the box. The relief only lasts a few seconds.

Not wanting to waste time I quickly get to my feet and begin running. As I'm running I begin to take note of where I am. It's a large patch of land, some crops off in one area and a forest in another but what jolts me to the core is that there is a wall.

Everywhere.

Surrounding the land that I am in. I can hear laughs behind me as well as jeers. "We got a runner!" I can hear one of them yell. But one sound scares me more.

Footsteps.

Gaining on me. My eyes dart around the area searching for somewhere, anywhere to hide or escape and my eyes are drawn to the wall. There's an opening in between the walls. With some determination I begin to pick up my pace but to my displeasure so do the other footsteps behind me. The running begins to take its toll on me as my breathing begins to come out in fast pants.

I can feel my heartbeat racing.

 _Come on! I can do this_ I think. Just a few more meters and then I'm safe. Suddenly I don't hear the footsteps behind me and I rejoice. But my happiness only lasts a few seconds until a body collides with mine and I'm sent to the ground. _No!_ I think. We roll for a bit and then come to a stop, the other person's body on top of mine. Holding me down so I can't escape.

"No. Let me go" I tell them. Looking up my eyes make contact with brown ones. It's the blonde, the one who had told Gally not to jump down into the box.

"Sorry love, no can do" he replies.

"Why?" I growl out at him, wiggling around trying to get out of his strong grip.

"One of the rules Greenie"

"What rules?" I ask still trying to get away. _What the hell is a Greenie?_ I wonder.

"You'll find out soon enough," he says looking up as more footsteps begin to approach us. Finally he gets off me as two others grab both my arms and hauls me to my feet, keeping my arms in their strong grip. I wince at their harsh hold on me and stare at the ground.

"Ease up Shanks," says the blonde says as he dusts dirt and grass off his clothing. My eyes look up as one final pair of footsteps approach us. This boy is older than the others. He has dark skin and a baldhead and is also wearing dirty and tattered clothes.

"Hey Alby" says the blonde with a smile of greeting. So this is Alby. He must be the leader. He seems much older and more mature than the others.

"Newt" Alby greets the blonde. Ah ok so the blonde's name is Newt. My eyes glance over him. For some reason it seems sort of fitting. "What do we have here?" Ably asks. Well I'm not sure whom he's asking, or just thinking his thoughts out loud. But Newt seems to take the initiative to answer.

"This here is the Greenie" Newt says with a hand gesture in my direction

"But it's a girl" Alby replies. I think it's time for me to butt in.

"Brilliant deduction there Ably" I murmur to what only was supposed to be myself but I guess I was louder than I thought. Alby gives me a blank yet harsh look as if to say shut it, all the while Newt has a small smile on his face at my remark.

"So she came out of the box?" Alby asked slightly turning his body towards Newt.

"Yep, bloody launched a sack at Gally's face, quiet spectacularly if I do say so myself" says Newt. Alby nods and looks at me questioningly.

"What do you remember?" Alby asks me. I give him a blank stare as I remember back to the box.

The emptiness inside my head.

As If all thoughts and memories had been viciously ripped out. I begin to shake my head and my eyes well up with tears.

"Florence, my-my name is Florence" I choke out "Bu-But that's it" my body begins to shake. Alby turns away from me and nods his head, directing Newt to follow him.

They stand a few feet away talking in hushed whispers occasionally glancing back to look at me. Whatever Alby was saying Newt seemed to be disagreeing with him. Straining my ears I'm able to hear a few bits of the conversation.

"Come on Alby, it's not fair-"

"Newt I'm telling you-"

"Look it's not her fault-"

"She could be dangerous-"

"She's scared and has every right to be-"

"Newt that's my decision and it's final" Alby says with a hint on finality to his tone. Newt lets out a heavy sigh and nods. Turning towards me with a expression of sympathy, his eyes saying "I'm sorry I tried". They both walk the few steps back towards me, and the two guys, who had slightly lessened their harsh grips on my arms.

"We're going to call a gathering" Alby tells me as if I'm supposed to know what that is. "And from there we're going to decide what to do with you" he continues.

"What do you mean what to do with me?" I ask. _Oh god_ I thought. Alby ignores me and turns towards Newt.

"Go and gather everyone. Gathering in the Council hall in ten" Alby tells Newt. Newt nods and spares me one final glance before turning and jogging off with a slight limp. _Old injury?_ I wondered. My eyes were drawn away from Newt as Alby began speaking again. "Put her in the Pit" he orders the two holding my arms. Panic arises in me.

"What's the Pit?" I ask. But Alby ignores me. He just crosses his arms and nods in a certain direction. The two holding my arms begin to make me move with them. "No!" I yell and struggle to get out of their grips. "You can't do this to me. Please!" I begin to kick and scream. The two then continue to drag me out of Alby's sight and into the direction that he nodded in. "No" I sob as I stop trying to fight them.

It's no use.

They're way too strong for me, and tower over my small frame. Giving up I let them drag me half way across the field where we come to a stop in front of a dug out hole in the ground.

"In ya go girly," says one of them as they push me into the hole. I land on my knees and I can already feel the stinging pain from where my skin has torn from the rough ground. I turn back around to see them cover the hole with a bamboo made gate using a padlock to secure it in place. "Have fun" one of them says and they both laugh and begin to walk away. Standing up I grip the bamboo and begin to shake it. As if it would magically fall apart and let me make for freedom. Giving up I kick at the ground and let out a small scream. _What hell have I been put into? Why? Why, why, why?_ I think as another sob tears from my body. I slowly sink to the ground and place my head in my hands as sobs continue to rack my body.

 _I'm going to die here_ is my final thought before sleep claims my body.

* * *

Reviews:

 _Guest - major character deaths? you CANT kill Newt. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease dont._

 **We shall see ;)**

 _Possibility -_ _That was great! Great detail ! Amazing word placement and over all awesomeness! I can't wait for another update!_

 **Thank-you so much! 3**

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! xx Bree**_


End file.
